hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
British Antarctic Territory
Attributes Appearance British Antarctic has one purple eye and one brown, thick eyebrows and sunny blonde hair parted to the right with a cowlick sticking out on the top left side. He also has a scar over his right eye, is mostly blind in said eye and usually wears a patch or bandage to cover it (as he is self conscious about it). His winter attire consists of: brown tie up winter boots, brown mittens, white pants, long dark blue winter coat with a fluffy hood and a white and black striped scarf. Underneath his coat, he usually has on a black dress shirt and brown tie. For casual wear in a professional setting, he commonly wears dark blue jeans with a light blue dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, an open black vest and a dark blue tie. In general he tends to look up his brother England for ideas on what to wear, dressing professionally to try and impress others, then like a punk when he goes out for fun. Personality and Interests The young wannabe nation is fairly unstable and has developed multiple personalities, seeming to contradict himself at times and having varying extreme mood swings. Like Russia, he is unaware of his potential cruelty and sudden switches. He also sometimes can appear to be cold and uncaring, but really just doesn't understand or know what to do or say. He is calm and usually quiet but will speak up if he has a strong opinion about something. When England or a country that is affiliated with him is mentioned, his aura becomes quite dark and heavy and he becomes bitter and scary. In battle, he is violent and sadistic, especially if he hates the person he is fighting and unless stopped somehow, will fight to the death in the later instance. He has very poor social skills due to spending so much time alone and does not know how to communicate well with others, or understand emotions properly. Brit Antarctic is used to taking care of himself and will not accept any help from anyone, seeing this as weakness. Being used to cold weather, and currently living in Europe, he doesn't like to stay outside for too long due to the temperature difference. He heats up very easily and will feel sick and faint if he is too hot. On a lighter side, he is curious and is not familiar with many everyday things, being isolated all his life and wants to learn about them. He appears cheerful when eating or excited about something new that he finds interest in. He has quite a big appetite and as it is all he is used to eating, fish is his favorite food. He has grown quite fond of ice cream as well and eats it often to help cool him down. He also loves colorful flowers and shiny things. His best friend is a baby Emperor Penguin named Pepper who he brought with him to keep him company. He picked up some Spanish due to his two neighbors (Chilean Antarctic and Argentine Antarctica) speaking the language. He later learns French from Canada, finding it easy as a great deal of it sounds similar to Spanish. History Brit Antarctic grew up without friends, and very little contact with others besides fighting with them. His only companions were the penguins and seals that lived around him. The other territories on his continent want nothing to do with him as they found him strange, unsociable and dangerous and so they usually kept their distance. Everyone also leaves the continent during the colder months, spending it in the nearby country of Argentina, leaving Brit even more isolated. January 27, 1820: Russia makes the first sighting of the Antarctica continent. January 30, 1820: England sights Trinity Peninsula (now the Antarctic Peninsula). 17 November, 1820: America sights the Antarctica mainland. February 7th 1821: America lands at Hughes bay and is the first to set foot on the Antarctica mainland. He is the first outsider that Brit Antarctic meets, and while at first he is afraid of the stranger, they make friends and drink coffee together. 1895: Norway reaches Cape Adare, making a successful landing on the Antarctic mainlands. He gets along well with the quiet territory he meets, teaching him spells and promising to visit again when he can. 1908: From eating foreign food brought to him by America, Brit Antarctic has grown up quickly and become stronger, now being about the same size as America. Returning back again, England unofficially names Brit Antarctic as a younger brother and claims the first part of the contient's mainlands for his own, which the boy does not take to kindly. Not realizing that part of the reason for this was that England wants to help him, the teen angrily challenges the older nation to a fight. England was soon forced to accept so he could defend himself against Brit Antarctic's attacks. Due to his inexperience, along with bad luck, Brit Antarctic lost and was accidentally cut across his right eye, causing him to become half blind. 1923-1943: A few other countries decided to follow in England's footsteps and claim part of the surrounding land for themselves. They kept contact with their colonies for the most part, but England never did. It seemed he merely saw his territory as an expanded piece of his property, not as a friend or family member. This made Brit Antarctic angrier still, causing him to become warped and dark due to his negative contained emotions and feelings. 1939-1945: World War II 1945: After the war is over, the other inhabitants of the continent begin a tradition and start to take yearly plane trips to spend time with their family and friends during the colder months, returning home for the spring. 1995: The 100th year after meeting Norway, Brit Antarctic decides to finally go through with his dream to travel to Europe to see him again. Norway is the only one of his two friends (the other being America) who hadn't broken their promise to keep touch. The young territory then stows away on the small private plane headed for Buenos Aires. Arriving at the airport, the territories split up and go their separate ways to visit their respective families. Brit Antarctic follows the Norwegian territories, but is soon sensed and found out when he blows his cover. The twins forbid the other to continue following them and tell him he would be better off going back home. A big part of why they don't want him coming is that they have a stopover in London, and know it would be the worst possible place for him to be. Adelié Land overhears and takes pity on the Brit, secretly giving him money to buy a plane ticket, then running off catch her own flight to Paris. Unfortunately with no sense of direction, and a bad memory Brit Antarctic can only manage to remember that the city he was supposed to go to started with an 'O' and ends up buying a flight ticket to Ottawa (Canada) instead of Oslo (Norway). Relationships America America was the first who came in contact with Brit Antarctic, befriending the younger nation and taking shelter from the cold together. Not being able to handle the cold temperature, America's visit was somewhat short but he promised to return in the summer when it was warmer. It became a yearly trip, America bringing him supplies and 'exotic food', this visit being the only thing the kid had to look forward to. America was his first real friend and an older brother figure. As America got busy, being the forgetful nation he is, his visits stopped and Brit Antarctic was left alone again. The latter is bitter towards the other for forgetting him, and his desire to become stronger and need to be remembered and recognized, were only fueled further. The two are eventually able to meet again and make amends thanks to Canada, who agrees that while his brother can often be an idiot, he truly means well. Norway Norway was the second person that Brit Antarctic met, and for a long period of time is the only person who he thinks cares about him at all. When Norway met the boy, he found he was more comfortable around him than he usually was around strangers, perhaps due to them having a similar personality. It comes a surprise to him that Brit Antarctica can see his magical creatures, not having heard of many besides himself who could. The two consistently maintain a good relationship and consider each other friends. Norway teaches Brit Antarctica some magical spells, so he is able to entertain himself and protect himself when necessary. Russia Russia was actually the first nation that Brit Antarctic saw, being interested in meeting him but as he was too unfamiliar with being in contact with others, he was too frightened and hid, the other not seeing him. When they finally meet formally, Brit Antarctic quickly develops strong romantic feelings for him and always jumps at the chance to be at Russia's side. England Seeing England pass by his land, Antarctic started to become less intimidated by strangers and more interested in meeting other people. They saw each other but couldn't meet, as England was not able to manuver through the thick ice, and was forced to retreat. The two met several years later, and developed a bad relationship from the start. Antarctica is angry with England for looking down on him and taking over his territory, wanting to seek revenge on him. Canada When first leaving his homeland, Antarctica happens upon Canada when in search of Norway, his bad sense of direction leading him to get on the wrong plane. Disheartened, he comes upon Canada and initially mistakes him for America, about to hit him when he realizes his own mistake and apologizes. Canada forgives him of course and they get to know each other, finding they were both forgotten by their family. They form a special bond and promise to never forget one another. Sealand Upon meeting Sealand, the two get on right away, forming an alliance as they have the same goals. They both have the need to become powerful and recognized by the other countries, succeeding England in doing so. Ross Dependency, Australian Antarctic Territory These two territories are actually members of British Antarctic's family, yet are not any kinder to him than any of the others. In fact, anytime they are in contact with him they bully him and remind him that no one in the family remembers or cares about him. It is in a way true, as they are invited home yearly by New Zealand and Australia, while England always forgets him. Adélie Land Despite being the most cowardly member of the continent, she is the only one who will not openly admit being afraid of British Antarctic, nor will she back down from any sort of fight with him, her 'French Pride' not allowing her to do so. In fact, the two bicker constantly, often getting in physical fights (nothing too serious, mostly smacking, wrestling and hair pulling) and having to be separated. She secretly cares for him as one would a close friend or family member however, helping him out if she can do so without it being noticed by anyone. Peter I Island, Queen Maud Land Due to British Antarctic's positive relationship with their father country Norway, the two are not cruel to their fellow territory, however they keep their distance as they sense a dark danger within him. Chilean Antarctic Territory, Argentine Antarctica The Spanish speaking twins really only interact with British Antarctica when they are fighting over their overlapping land. In fact the two fight with each other for the same reason as theirs overlap as well. They have epic swordfights or something of the sort but always end up backing down temporarily in the end due to the fact that their neighbor is too strong and intimidates them. Category:Antarctica Category:Male Characters Category:Continents